


Unhappy

by shadowglove88



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is unhappy. It's all Clarke's fault. Or the one where Clarke's back but Bellamy is still uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: post season 2.

It'd been almost a year.

How could she have survived that time on her own? Bellamy had given in after three months and had begun searching for her but hadn't found hide or hair. He'd been forced to return empty handed every single time.

People had begun to speak about her in the past tense when she'd shown up out of the blue, looking more like a Grounder than a Sky Person. She acted Grounder too. She didn't speak more than she had to, and she never told anyone where she'd been or how she'd managed to make it that long on her own.

She told Raven some things she didn't tell the others - stories of giant aquatic leeches and mutated animals. She mentioned nomads and lights. But she never came out and said anything concrete. Never any detail. Just enough to answer the most pressing questions asked her, but anyone could tell she only told them what was necessary.

Bellamy could tell that it was killing her mother, but Clarke had never been one to give in to Abby's desires and that hadn't changed.

She spent more time with Lincoln than she did anyone else. They mightn't have been terribly close when she'd left, but there was an ease between them now. Lincoln never asked questions and she obviously appreciated that.

She didn't want to talk about the reason she wore her hair in Grounder braids. Or where she'd gotten the tattoo encircling her arm. Or how she'd gotten the scar that ran up her leg and looked too clean to have been given to her by anything other than a blade.

Clarke didn't want to talk about any of it. It was all Bellamy wanted to talk about.

He wanted to tell her he missed her old hair style, it was more Clarke and less Lexa.

He wanted to ask about the tattoo, if it meant anything in particular, and what Grounder she'd trusted enough to do it.

He wanted to ask about the scar. Was whoever had given it to her still alive? If so, Bellamy wanted to know where to find the bastard.

But Clarke didn't want to talk, and Bellamy didn't want to push. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid she'd leave again if anyone pushed.

His unhappiness grew as her unease did.

He could see the way she looked at the walls. It was the same way O used to look at her "room" in the floor.

Clarke felt trapped.

He watched her, waiting for her to slip out, to disappear without a word like before. She didn't. She looked miserable.

Did no one else realize this?

Bellamy could see as Clarke realized a little more with each day that Camp Jaha wasn't home anymore. What they'd done at Mount Weather, and whatever she'd gone through out in the wild, had changed her into someone who didn't see the walls as protection but as a cage.

When she finally did it, when she slipped away with her things, Bellamy was waiting for her by the trees with the bags he'd prepared the second she'd come back.

Clarke looked up, eyes wide and confused to see him, guilt at sneaking away and curiosity at his bags visible on her face. 

He didn't let her speak. "Where to, princess?"

Clarke stared at him in silence for a moment before she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and then pulled away. "I know someplace that's going to blow your mind."

Bellamy smiled. "Lead the way."

Clarke nodded and took the front, leading the way, before she paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "You sure about this?"

He read the many questions on her face and nodded. "Nothing would make me happier." And he meant that.

Clarke smiled softly at him and nodded before she continued on in silence.

Bellamy gave Camp Jaha one last look before he turned and followed after Clarke, a smile on his face.


End file.
